


Süß

by Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: #cupcake, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself/pseuds/Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray möchte doch nur cool und attraktiv für Erza sein!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Süß

Erza setzte sich seufzend hin. Was heckte er nun schon wieder aus?  
Mijrajane kam auf sie zu.  
Mijrajane: „Und was ist los?“  
Erza winkte ab.  
Erza: „Nicht viel.“  
Mirajane stellte zwei Bierflaschen und Gläser ab und setzte sich Erza gegenüber, die lächelnd das Angebot annahm.  
Erza:„Es geht um Gray.“  
Mirajane schaute überrascht, was Erza bemerkte.  
Mirajane:„Red‘ weiter ich war nur verwundert. Ich dachte vielleicht wärst du wegen Jellal bedrückt. Ich habe gehört, dass er in Magnolia war.“  
Erza:„Ach... ja war er und wie wir ihn kennen ist er auch schon wieder weg.“  
Mirajane:„Mei, mei, das ist wirklich traurig, aber war wohl zu erwarten gewesen.“  
Erza„Der Kerl.“  
Erza schüttelte bloß den Kopf, bevor sie einen kräftigen Schluck nahm. Männer! Immer wieder ein Grund zur Sorge.  
Erza: „Ihm geht’s gut, soweit ich das verstanden habe.“  
Mirajane:„Das ist beruhigend zu hören, aber ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen, was ist vorgefallen?“  
Erza warf ihr einen unbestimmbaren Blick zu, bevor sie zögernd anfing.  
Erza: "Ich habe ihm im Laden „überrascht“ als er vor einer Reihe von“ sie schaute sich um, niemand war in Hörweite „ Männermagazinen stand.“  
Mirajane reagierte genauso wie sie reagiert hatte, sie gab ihr allerdings schnell ein Zeichen, dass sie falsch lag.  
Erza: „Nein das habe ich auch gedacht, aber als ich ihm die Zeitschrift entrissen habe, habe ich gesehen, dass er gerade einen Artikel gelesen hat, wie er abnehmen und ein stähleren Six pack bekommen könne. Außerdem hatte er in seinem Einkaufwagen Proteinpulver und allerlei anderes dummes Zeug.“  
Mirajane lächelte: „Und wie ich dich kenne, hast du ihm eine Standpauke gegeben?“

Erza: „ Aber sowas von! Wie kann er nur auf diese Quacksalber und ihre leeren Versprechungen reinfallen und so ein Zeug essen und trinken wollen!“ Erza war außer sich.  
Als sie in Mirajanes lächelndes Gesicht blickte, welche sie auf einem Arm abgestützt hatte, wurde sie stutzig.  
Erza:„Was ist?“  
Mirajane:„Ach ich habe nur überlegt... Kann es sein, dass Gray euch beide, Jellal und dich heute getroffen hat?“  
Erza:„Ähm ja... Wir haben gerade uns über etwas unterhalten, als wir Jellal begegnet sind. Dann hat er uns etwas Zeit gegeben.“  
Mirajane:„Sag hast du eventuell gegenüber Gray erwähnt, dass Jellal attraktiver geworden ist?“  
Erza:„Nicht wirkl...vielelicht, ich habe gesagt, dass Jellals six pack....“ Erza schaute in Mirajanes immer noch gleich lächelndes Gesicht, die sich dann erhob.  
Mirajane:„Scheint so als wollte dich jemand beeindrucken.“ Damit ging sie fort.  
In Erzas Kopf wirbelte es und das lag nicht am Alkohol. 

Als sie dann an dem nächstgelegenen Fitness studio vorbei kam. Blieb sie stehen.  
Wenn Mirajane Recht hatte...

Sie fand Gray beim Gewichtheben und es war offentsichtilich dass dieser sich übernommen hatte und anscheinend nicht sehr regelmäßig in einem Fitnessstudio war. Da erblickte er sie und erstarrte sofort. Das Gewicht rollte aus seinen schlapp gewordenen Händen und wäre beinahe ihm auf den Hals gefallen, hätte Erza es nicht mit einer hand schnell hochgehoben. 

Erza:„Alles ok? Du hast dich doch nicht verletzt oder?“  
Erza folgte Grays eingefrorenen Blick auf ihre Hand, die gerade das Gewicht ohne Mühen stemmte. Gray war gerade wirklich zum Heulen zu Mute.  
Upps sie glaubte gerade Grays Männlichkeit angegriffen zu haben.  
Dann wurde sie wütend, sie hatte ihm schlißelich nur helfen wollen.  
Erza:„Warum übernimmst du dich denn überhaupt!“  
Gray:„Was geht dich das was an? Warum bist du überhaupt hier? Verfolgst du mich etwa?“  
Erza:„Ist es wegen Jellal, dass du dich so aufführst wie ein Kleinkind?“  
Das hatte getroffen.  
Gray (getroffen) „Nein! Was hälst du eigentlich von mir? Soweit kommst noch! Ich woltle nur etwas an meiner Ausdauer arbeiten.“  
Erza:„Und was war das im Geschäft neulich.“

Gray warf ihr einen eingeschnappten Blick zu, bevor er aufstand und an einem Hexenschuss litt.  
Erza schaute ihn weiterhin argwöhnisch an.  
Erza:„Du bist eifersüchtig auf Jellals Sixpack, nicht wahr?“  
Ein Schauder verriet ihn, noch bevor er sich entzürnt umdrehte und brüllte: „Nein, verdammt! Warum sollte ich schon neidisch auf Jellal sein! Aus welchen Grund? Außerdem... ist er 7 Jahre älter, wie soll ich da...“  
In diesem Moment als Gray peinlich berührt zu Boden schaute, geschah es.  
Erza Sclatet nannte Gray Fullbuster...   
Erza:„Du bist total süß.“  
... und stoß ihn damit in Depression.

 

Lucy flüsterned: „Was ist los? Warum heult Gray?“  
Mirajane: „Sie hat ihn wieder als süß bezeichnet und Elfmann und die anderen versuchen ihm Trost zu spenden und ihr zu erklären, was daran „verkehrt“ sei.“

Lucy beschloss einzugreifen.  
Elfmann: „Es ist uncool für Männer als süß bezeichnet zu werden!“  
Erza genervt: „Wenn ich ihn nun mal süß finde, dann finde ich ihn nun mal süß.“  
Cana: „Er hat doch nur deine Waffen für dich überprüft, weil du noch Papierkram zu erledigen hattest.“  
Erza: „Ich finde das süß, ihr nicht?“

Lucy: „Gray, denkst du nicht, dass du etwas überreagier...“  
Gray presste sich an Lucy.  
Gray: „Hilf mir! Du bist die Einzige, die mir noch helfen kann!“  
Lucy: „Was ist denn los?“  
Evergreen: „keine Chance, er hat sich geweigert es uns zu erklären.“  
Gray schaute verzweifelt zu Lucy.

Als sie außer Hörweite waren...

Gray:„Jellal war gestern da.“  
Lucy war alarmiert. Sie wusste um Grays Gefühle zu Erza und auch über seine dunklen, verschwiegenen Gefühle gegenüber Jellal...  
Der Grund, wieso Lucy die Einzige war, die ihm helfen konnte, war, dass sie ihm, als er ihr in großer Qual von seinen dunklen Gefühlen berichtet hatte, für die er sich auch selbst hasste, so zu empfinden, ihm vergewissert hatte, dass es keine Eifersucht oder Neid sei, weil er da ja gestehen müsste, sich minderwertig gegenüber ihm zu fühlen, sondern dass er doch nur wolle, dass Erza ihn auch lobe... damit hatte er leben können

Gray:„Sie hat gepfiffen! Und seinen Sixpack als sexy bezeichnet!“  
Lucy:„Hast du dir was anmerken lassen?“  
Gray:„Nein wo denkst du hin? Aber später... sie hat mich erwischt.“  
Lucy:„Erwischt? Bei was?“  
Gray:„ Ja als... als ich ... als ich mich informiert habe, wie ich auch... wie man schnell einen besseren Sixpack bekommen kann. Zuerst hat sie sogar angenommen, ich wäre schwul und hat mich gefragt auf welchen der Models ich denn stehen würde (!!!!) und sie hat mich damit aufgezogen und dann hat sie die Proteincoktails gesehen und hat mich im Laden zur Schnecke gemacht.“

Lucy:„Gray! Wie kannst du nur! Du kannst doch nicht..:“  
Gray: „Bitte nicht du auch noch! Ich habe es ja schon gelassen!!!!...“  
Lucy schaute ihn argwähnisch an  
Gray: „Ich bin dann zum Fitnesscenter gegangen“, sagte er kleinlaut.  
Lucy entspannte sich sichtlich.  
Gray:„Aber sie war da! Und dann hat sie mich süß genannt! Und seitdem egal, was ich tue, nennt sie mich süß! Weißt du wie lange es gebraucht hat, bis ich das Gefühl hatte, dass sie mich nicht mehr als Brüderchen oder Natsu 2 sieht? Und nun bin ich süß!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Und es scheint hartnäkig zu sein. Ich will doch nur auch cool und sexy für sie sein.“   
Theatralisch sackte er zusammen.

Lucy musste riss sich zusammen.   
Denn irgendwie hatte Erza schon Recht.

Lucy: „ Vielleicht ist es nicht so schlimm wie du denkst... Bei welchen Gelegenheiten hat sie dich denn süß genannt?"  
Gray: „Als ich ihr beim Tragen geholfen habe, hat sie gesagt, dass wäre süß von mir, als ich ihre Waffen überprüft habe, als ich ihr ein Stück Kuchen aufbewahrt habe, als sie mich gesehen hat, wie ich meine Größe gemessen habe... bei allem Möglichen!“  
Lucy:„Das sieht ziemlich random aus.“

Für andere könnten diese Tätigkeiten vielleicht nett und süß gelten, aber als Gildenmitglied wusste man, dass Gray dies für gewöhnlich immer für Erza tat, vor allem wenn diese wie jetzt, wo so viele Konferenzen anstanden, sehr beschäftigt war.

Lucy: „Ich schaue mal was ich tun kann.“  
Gray *panisch*: „Was hast du vor?“  
Lucy packte ihn an den Schultern.  
Lucy: „ Ich werde vorsichtig mit ihr reden und versuchen herausfinden, wieso sie aufeinmal alles an dir süß zu finden scheint?“  
Gray: „ Aber bitte...“  
Lucy: „ Sie wird nicht erfahren, dass du .... ähm... dass du von ihr "gerne auch als sexy bezeichnet werden möchtest oder mehr".“

Gray entspannte sich.

Lucy: „Hey, Erza!“  
Erza *gereizt*: „Was! Oh du bist es Lucy.”  
Lucy: „ Scheint so als wärst du etwas gestresst, vielleicht sollte ich ein anderes..“  
Erza: „ Nein, ist schon ok. Setzt dich doch. ich habe nur jemand anderes erwartet. Sag mal, was ist schlimm daran, wenn man einen Mann als süß bezeichnet? Verletzt man da seine Gefühle?“  
Lucy: „ Ähm... nun ja, das nun nicht direkt, es ist nur, dass sie es cooler fänden als cool oder sexy... schreibst du gerade wirklich mit?“  
Erza: „Ist das ein Problem?“  
Lucy: „Nicht wirklich...“  
Erza: „Die Sache ist die, dass ich Gray neulich süß genannt habe und er mitlerweile rumflennt, wenn ich ihn als süß bezeichne.“  
Lucy: „ Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich dadurch angegriffen fühlt, wenn du ihn süß nennst.“  
Erza frustriertes Gesicht wurde weich.  
Erza:„Nicht?“  
Lucy:„Natürlich nicht! Er würde sich anders verhalten, wenn dies der Fall wäre. Ich denke er, hat sich nur erhofft anders für dich zu wirken und ist im Prinzip enttäuscht von sich selbst, das nicht zu schaffen.“  
Erza schaute verwirrt, auch wenn sie glaubte zu ahnen, was Lucy ihr mitteilen wollte.

Lucy:„Ich denke, wenn du ab und an auch andere Wörter außer süß verwenden würdest, wäre das „Problem“ sicherlich schon gelöst.“  
Erza: "Andere Worte?“  
Lucy: „Ja wie nett oder cool oder vielleicht auch ab und an sexy*beiläufig und hoffnungsvoll*.“  
Erza prustete los.  
Lucy nahm sich fest vor Gray nichts von Erzas Reaktion zu erzählen.   
Womöglich wäre er sonst tagelang deprimiert im Bett gelegen.

Am nächsten Tag, wollte Team Erza zu einer Konferenz. Natsu hatte nicht wirklich großes Interesse gehabt mitzukommen, aber als Erza ihm erzählt hatte, dass es ein Buffet geben würde, hatte er sich breit schlagen lassen.  
Ihre Teamkameraden sahen alle sehr chick aus als Erza eintraf. 

Die Mädchen tauschten sich Komplimente aus und Erza komlimentierte auch Natsus Anzug als elegant....  
Dann herrschte Stille als Erza Gray erblickte...  
Die Spannung stieg...

 

In Erzas Tasche lag ein leicht zerknitterter Spickzettel mit allen möglichlichen Komplimenten aufgelistet, den sie sich noch kurz zuvor durchgelesen hatte.  
Mitlerweile war Gray angepisset.

Gray: „Bitte, lass es einfach bleiben, ok?“  
Erza nickte schwerfällig, bevor...  
Sie sich umdrehte und eingestand...  
Erza: „Ich kann nicht! Du bist nun mal einfach nur goldig süß!“

Natsu, der darauf nur gewartet hatte, prustete los, Wendy kümmerte sich um Gray, der Trübsal bließ und auf dem Boden zusammen gesackt war.

All die Stunden vor seiner Gaderobe umsonst! War alles wozu er in der Lage war zu denken.

Lucy wisperned:„Erza, hast du es überhaupt ernsthaft mal versucht?“

Erza ernst: „Lucy. Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch, ok? Und er trägt ein Heartcross Anzug! Er hat einen Anzug ausgesucht von meiner Lieblingsmarke! Höchstwahrscheinlich, weil er mir gerne gefallen möchte oder zu meinem Outfit passen möchte. Wenn das nicht süß ist, weiß ich auch nicht weiter!“  
Lucy ereilte eine böse Vorahnung.

Lucy: „Was genau fandest du süß daran, dass er deine Schwerter gecheckt hat?“  
Erza:„Na, dass er wollte dass ich früher zu Bett gehen kann und es nicht selber noch machen muss.“  
Lucy:„Dass er im Fitness Studio war?“  
Erza:„Dass er attraktiv für mich sein will.“  
Das traf Lucy.

Lucy;„Du weißt also Bescheid?“  
Erza:„Bescheid?“  
Oh Grays Befürchtungen mochten sich bewahrheiten. Das war nicht gut, das war so was von nicht gut.  
Lucy:„Vergiss es. Aber Gray hat dir immer gerne geholfen, wenn du mal wieder zu viel um die Ohren hattest.“  
Erza schaute nachdenklich: „Wahr.“  
Lucy:„Dass Gray trainiert ist auch nicht so verwunderlich.“  
Erza: „Wahr.“  
Lucy:„Und Gray sieht in diesem Anzug schon ziemlich chick aus! Hättest du ihn nicht auch elegant nennen können?“  
Erza: „Theoretisch.“  
Lucy:„Theoretisch?“  
Erza: „Lucy. Es tut mir leid, das nun zu sagen... und ich habe es wirklich, wirklich versucht mir ein anderes Wort einfallen zu lassen..."   
Sie reichte Lucy ihren Spickzettel.   
Erza:„Aber ich muss einfach einsehen, dass es nicht geht! Er bleibt süß. Egal was er tut. Und es tut mir wirklich leid, weil ich sehe wie viel Mühe er sich gibt. Aber das macht ihn in meinen Augen schon fast noch süßer, sogar manchmal süßer als ein Stück Erdbeersahnekuchen und das soll was heißen, denn ich liebe Erdbeersahnekuchen!!!!“  
Sie schaute Lucy toternst ins Gesicht.  
Lucy schaute zurück.  
....  
Gray: „Was habt ihr besprochen???“  
Lucy geschlagen: „Gray, ich glaube es ist hoffnungslos.“  
Gray alarmiert: „ Was genau ist hoffnungslos? Hat sie Jellal ihre Liebe gestanden.“  
Langsam drehte sich Lucys Gesicht zu Gray um, der panisch und verletzt aussah.  
Lucy:„Ich glaube du brauchst dir wegen ihm keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, aber du solltest dich ergeben, für den Rest deines Lebens, wenn du nicht gerade in nächster Zeit vorhaben solltest dich wie das reinste Arschloch aufzuführen und weiterhin so bleibst wie du bist von Erza als süß bezeichnet zu werden und ich habe die Befürchtung und böße Vorahnung, dass sie bald alles an dir süß finden wird.“  
Gray schaute sie mit 50 Fragezeichen über den Kopf an.

Lucy: „ Herzlichen Glückwunsch Erdbeersahnekuchen.“


End file.
